


In Pages

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. If only – if it weren’t for the Little Bird, I’d wouldn’t even think about doing this. But she looked so hopeful, that I didn’t want to break her heart. She said that I could write whatever.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Gifted Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238924
Kudos: 20





	In Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> **afteriwake** : Happy birthday sis hope you're enjoying your birthday fics.

Dear diary –

I gifted a journal to Sandor, told him it would be a very good thing for him. I only hope he doesn’t mind too much, he tends to be a bit macho when it comes to some things.

But he has been trying to better himself, and maybe that way, he’ll find a way to see his thoughts differently. I can only hope he enjoys it… further down the road, that is. I know that he’s doing it to please me, but I do believe that it would be quite beneficial to him.

I love him, grouch that he is and all, so here’s hoping that all goes well!

Journal thing –

I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. If only – if it weren’t for the Little Bird, I’d wouldn’t even think about doing this. But she looked so hopeful, that I didn’t want to break her heart. She said that I could write whatever.

So, I guess I could talk about her?

I met her when she was still with that buggering bastard, Joffrey. And I do mean bastard, and an incestuous one too. Quite the scandal. Anyway. I met her and knew that she deserved better than that rat, but there wasn’t anything I could do then, they still employed me as body guard.

And I was still a miserable bastard, I mean, I drank alcohol like it was water, was rude (still am) and was quite frankly, a lowlife compared to her.

But she triggered something in me, I wanted to be better. For her. It took me a while to realize that, but here we are.

Dear diary –

Today I saw Sandor writing down something in his journal! I’m glad that he’s using it, and I know it’s not a list (he quite like making lists), because it took him a while to write and he’s so fast when it comes to lists.

I am doing well today, Sandor surprised me with a pair of heels in millenial pink, I was not expecting it and I might have let out a squeal. It’s so thoughtful of him.

Journal –

I am a romantic sap when it comes to Sansa.

Old me would rather die than admit that, but I have gotten to a point where I can just admit it willingly. I am not ashamed of loving her. She’s an absolute treasure, and I’m still not sure what I did to get her to agree to date me, much less actually remain on a relationship.

We both have changed, she’s no longer as naive as she was with Joffrey. But she remains true to who she is, kind and well meaning, generous and sympathetic. And loving, she loves so much it hurts her time to time, but she just… keeps going.

She’s my inspiration.

Dear diary –

Sandor was not an easy man to deal at first, we met when I was with Joffrey and he was his bodyguard. He was rude, rough and oftentimes, drunk. But one day, after we argued and I sang to him (the mother’s hymn, if you would believe), he wept and quit working for the Lannisters. I was alone, but then I broke with Joffrey and lost track of Sandor for a bit.

But then, we met again thanks to Arya of all people. Apparently Sandor had joined her LARP team, and he was also on a broad sword team. He had gotten sober and had gone to therapy. He thanks a man whom he calls ‘Elder Brother’ for getting to him and pulling him from his darkest time.

And I’m happy, he did it by himself and now, we’re quite happy together.

Journal –

To say that I love Sansa is a bloody understatement.

I would die for her without a single moment’s hesitation. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Well, to me and Stranger. The dog just loves her, and that doesn’t just doesn’t like people, he’s a moody bastard, but I guess he and I fit together like that.

Back to Sansa, I remember the first time I had dinner with her in her apartment. She had made me my favorite meal, down to dessert and she put some soft jazz music and had dressed up, I could have died a happy man after that, because she kissed me. I vowed to myself to be worthy of her, always.

And I’m glad, real glad, that I went to rehab and therapy. I’m sure I would never be with her had I not done so, because she deserves someone better than a moody drunken bastard, and that is what I was. But now I am not and she’s with me. And I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.

Dear diary –

Today, Sandor got me flowers and chocolate! There wasn’t a reason, other than he said he loved me and wanted me to know it. Well, I can say that I am very appreciative.

I had boyfriends who came from stable and good homes, who were ‘nice guys’ and ‘good upstanding men’ who as soon as we were stable, they’d forget any sort of romance. And yet, Sandor is ten times the men who they were.

Journal –

I’ve decided something, well, realizing it is more accurate. I don’t want to loose Sansa ever. She’s my Little bird, the one who likes chirping songs as she cooks (I help, I swear) or does her hair and make up, she who reads romance books and cries, who organizes her clothes by shades and gifts me with my favorite bag of candy for work because she knows I complain about the bloody idiots at work and she wants me to have something to ‘sweeten your day’.

She’s the best thing that has ever happened to me, and now, I have bought a ring. I talked to her mother, I needed the help, because Sansa changes her mind when it comes to jewelry so often, it would’ve been hard.

So, Catelyn and I went to the jewelers and, with her help I got a heart shaped diamond with pave, or whatever is that is called (it’d be on her finger not mine), and her mother hugged me and welcomed me to the family and… told me to call her mother.

That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.

So, today is the day. I managed to get Arya to get Sansa out of the apartment (after Arya swore bloody vengeance if I hurt her sister), and I got everything ready. Now all I need is Sansa to come home.

Dear diary –

Sandor proposed, I said: Yes.


End file.
